Possession
by Sephiroth's Stalker
Summary: Riku gives in to the dark side. Ansem & Riku yaoi. No point, no plot, no shame.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Although, you'd never know with all the damn time I put into writing about it. 

****

Author's Note: It's been so long since I played the game, I hope I didn't make too many glaring mistakes. Anyway, this is a pervy and extremely pointless little one-shot smut piece I decided to write for no apparent reason. It is Ansem .x. Riku, sort of. More like Riku .x. Riku. Confused? Don't be! Just read and review. rubs hands together Mwa ha ha!

****

Warning: Mind-fucking (literally), and self gratification (sort of). Fun, fun, fun! OO

:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:x:

__

She's watching me again, Riku realized with disgust. Even though she had not as yet stepped into view, he could sense the creature with whom he'd been spending his miserable excuse for a life since waking up on a cold platform at the base of a waterfall. Maleficent, who lied about all things, while still somehow managing to tell the truth. Inwardly he cringed, knowing that she always derived pleasure from observing his activities. Still, he continued to practice his swordplay, electing to ignore the sinister pale woman who stalked him constantly.

The frozen princesses of heart looked on with unseeing eyes as Riku turned, parried, and thrust with his imaginary foe. Except that he wasn't entirely imaginary, for Riku could see him clearly in his mind. Sora was his opponent every time he played this game, and he recalled Sora's old technique flawlessly, mentally compensating for the new skills that he knew Sora must've acquired since becoming the Keyblade Master. This was his favorite past time, which he always pursued with a deadly seriousness. He knew that eventually it would no longer be a game. Whether the work of cruel fate, or the core differences in their personalities, the events that had transpired since their separation on Destiny Islands had set them on opposing sides. The showdown was inevitable now. Sora was coming here, to this place, to do battle with him. Riku could feel Sora's approach in his blood and he was determined to win. _I will defeat him, and then… _His lips curved with a smirk. _I will make him mine, as I've always longed to do._

The darkness within him responded favorably to this thought, and his performance improved, fueled by his growing mastery of the dark powers. He found that the crueler his thoughts, the greater his powers grew, as though feeding upon his desire for power. Since making his decision to fight against Sora, Riku had began to dwell on things that he had never once dreamed of. Thoughts of domination, murder, sex, revenge and corruption constantly invaded his mind. Each negative mental image that he entertained for even a brief moment never failed to fill him with a heady rush of the darkness and secret whisperings of even greater things to come. _Oh Sora, _he thought, twirling his weapon with practiced grace._ You've chosen the wrong side._

"Riku." Maleficent's sly drawl cut through the silence of the room, and the effect was immediately sobering and somehow offensive. "You are, as always, quite impressive."

Riku came to a stop, panting, exhilarated, and finally tired of her presence. "What do you want now, Maleficent?" She rarely deigned to speak to him, and he found that he preferred her ominous silence to her sinister attempts at conversation. _Nothing good ever comes from her lips, least of all the air she breathes._

Maleficent smiled shrewdly, her watery yellow eyes alert to her charge's displeasure. "Ah Riku… I only wanted to see how you were progressing. Quite well, I am pleased to say." She seemed to glide as she crossed the floor and approached Riku, her hateful crow affixed faithfully to one skeletal shoulder. "We are, all of us, very proud of you, boy."

__

She wants me, Riku thought, his stomach churning at the expression in Maleficent's eyes. _Even though she is almost as ancient as this place, and I am not even an adult. _He watched in frozen horror as one spidery hand descended to his bare shoulder. Her touch was like hundreds of snakes writhing in a dark pit, some unseen and terrible scaly horror. He twisted away from her violently, resisting the urge to strike out at her. "Don't touch me! I can't stand it!"

After a momentary lapse, Maleficent quickly disguised the anger in her eyes with cold indifference. "Such theatrics are unnecessary." She toyed absently with the glowing globe atop her sorceress's staff, while pretending to be studying something of great interest over Riku's head. "In any event, you should be out destroying more worlds instead of putting on a show for the princesses. You could most certainly use the practice." She smiled coldly, returning her eyes to his. "The key blade master will easily strike you down in your present state, contrary to what you may believe." she announced, her tone confidential, as if sharing a secret with a close friend.

The blow to his pride was too much. The concept that Maleficent might be able to read his thoughts did nothing to improve his view of the woman. Riku welcomed the hatred filling him as he lashed out at his keeper. "Why don't you get off my back, Maleficent." he growled, almost crackling with dark power. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially not some dried up green hag!"

Maleficent recoiled violently, losing her composure. She was quite vain despite her unearthly countenance, and the boy's insult struck a chord inside her. "You insufferable brat! I will be immensely pleased once your use has expired." She spun on her heels and walked briskly from the room, her robes swishing softly. The crow screeched an angry addendum to his mistress's declaration, the cawing carried back effortlessly in the large halls.

Riku smirked with satisfaction. _Serves that sick bitch right. _When he was certain that Maleficent would not return for another contest of wills, he tried to recapture his battle, but it was hopeless. All of his will to fight seemed to have been drawn out of him. With one last glance at the frozen princesses, he also turned and left the chamber, heading for the lift stop that would take him to his room. Various heartless materialized as he passed, automatically seeking out any living thing. Their empty yellow eyes roamed over him curiously before melting back into oblivion. _Disgusting._

Riku made his way onto the lift, activating the crystal and watching as the lift began to move. As much as he detested living in the castle with Maleficent, he always enjoyed riding on the lift stops. The view was splendid, encompassing miles of breathtaking, yet deserted scenery. As beautiful as this land was in it's current barren form, he marveled to think of how it once must've appeared, bustling with people. Its regal beauty made the warm lushness of Destiny Islands seem corny. Riku knew that Hollow Bastion could never be considered boring. A place like this was a breeding ground for adventures. _The heroes created here, and the enemies they fought must've been fantastic. I would've loved it here, to live, or better yet to rule. _The darkness thrummed within him, and he smiled. _Lord Ansem, wasn't it? _The man who had owned this vast kingdom before exposing it to the darkness. The man who was, even now, somehow controlling the darkness, destroying worlds, and pitting him against Sora. _I would like to meet him, I think it would be interesting._

"Careful, what you wish for. It might come true."

Riku paused as the ride came to a stop. "What?" He recognized that voice, he had heard it often since arriving in this land, but never so clearly as this. It sounded as though the speaker were right beside him. He left the lift stop and descended the stairs to his bedroom, perplexed but not too concerned when the voice did not speak again. _Oh well. _He pushed open the large onyx doors and entered the room, casually setting aside his weapon. He was safe here, only he could access this secret room, not even Maleficent with her prying eyes could find it. He was always pleased to return here, it put his old room back on the island to shame.

This bedroom was large and extremely well-furnished, with an enormous bear-skin rug resting in the center of the floor, flanked on either side by a fireplace and a large picture window, beside which sat a huge arm chair. On the other side of the chair, a tall bookcase stood, containing various works by Lord Ansem himself and multitudes of novels he'd never heard of. In the back of the room was a door leading to a bathing chamber, and beside that door, a giant four poster bed surrounded by curtains. The sheer richness of the room suggested that it must've belonged to someone important, perhaps even the Lord himself or his lover, if he had one. The voice had informed Riku of the room's location upon his arrival at Hollow Bastion, confiding to him the magic words needed to reach it from the lift stop.

Absently, Riku coaxed the fireplace into life, mildly irritated with the pervading and constant chill of the huge castle. _One good thing about Destiny Islands was that we never needed fireplaces to keep warm. I'm just glad this room was not in the waterway. I would've died down there._

"I would never have been so remiss as to build a bedchamber in the waterway."

Riku jumped, and then relaxed. "Oh, you're back." He settled down into the overstuffed arm chair. "So, you built this room?"

__

"Yes, I did. Does it please you?"

"It pleases me just fine." Riku replied, toying with the window drapery. "But you must be awfully old."

A dry chuckle. _"You have no idea."_

"Who are you anyway?" Riku asked, sitting up. His eyes sparkled with interest. "You've never told me who you are. Are you a ghost, maybe? Someone who died when the heartless invaded?"

__

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I am a bit more than that."

Riku smirked. "I doubt it. And why are you always helping me, anyway? I thought ghosts were supposed to be all bitter and stuff."

__

"Who said that I was helping you?"

Riku laughed. "Well, you're certainly not hurting me."

__

"I could if I wished."

Riku scoffed, unnerved nonetheless by the amusement in the voice. _Maybe I should stop talking. _"If you're really a ghost, then you can't hurt me. You can't even touch me." he said, trying to convince himself.

Another dry chuckle. _"I can do more than that."_

"Prove it." Riku challenged, spurred on by confidence in his own powers.

__

"As you wish."

Riku was startled to feel a warm hand stroke the curve of his jaw line, before brushing a teasing finger against his lips. _What the hell! _He jumped even more when he realized that it was his own hand. He tumbled out of the chair with a frightened yelp, sprawling on his knees onto the rug. "What gives?"

Deep, rumbling laughter. _"You are entirely too precious."_

Riku stared at his own hand as though it did not belong to him. _For a moment there, it hadn't, I'm sure of it. _He looked up, half-expecting to see a dark-cloaked visitor in his room. Of course, there was no one there. "How did you do that?" he asked, at last.

__

"Easily. You asked me to touch you, allowing me access to your body."

"Huh?" Riku asked, baffled.

A sigh. _"You let me inside of you, for a split instant. My control was broken when you panicked, and I was forced back out."_

"Oh." Riku breathed. "Sort of like possession." He frowned. This was getting rather intimidating, dark powers or no. For the first time, he felt uncomfortable about the voice that had been his only companion besides the sorceress. "What are your intentions with me?" _They are in league together, after all._

Light scoffing. _"My child, do not take offense. I was merely having a bit of play. I mean you no harm, I never have. You asked me to do it, after all."_

Riku nodded slowly, still shaken. "I guess you're right. But all the same, I'd prefer if you didn't do that again. It was really creepy."

Another sigh, this one of the long-suffering kind. _"Well, of course. I can only enter if you allow me to. You have nothing to fear."_

The words had a comforting effect, and Riku rose to his feet. "I have to let you in." he said, considering. "Otherwise, you can't do anything. You need my permission?"

__

"Yes."

"Ha!" Riku taunted. "Then you really can't touch me after all!"

Yet another sigh. _"That sorceress is right. You really can be an insufferable brat, sometimes."_

Riku paled. "You knew about that?" He had thought for sure he was alone when he confronted Maleficent.

A hint of smugness. _"I know about everything."_

Riku felt a heat creeping into his cheeks. _I guess the darkness doesn't guard against embarrassment._ "You can't know about everything. That's impossible." He lowered himself back into the chair.

Impossibly nonchalant. _"I even know about your secret desire for the Keyblade Master."_

Riku sprung out of his seat as though he were burned. The mild heat in his cheeks became a raging inferno. "How do you know about that!"

Silence.

Riku held onto the chair with one hand, running the other though his disheveled hair. _Oh man… _"Hey, I know you can hear me. I said, how did you know about that?"

__

"Riku… it is so very obvious. Even before we became linked through the darkness, I could see it in your eyes. And once you came over to this side… I could feel it."

Riku's brows furrowed. "Linked through the darkness? So, you can feel my emotions?" _This is crazy._

"Unfortunately, yes. Your adolescent hormones wreak havoc on me constantly."

Riku snickered and then stopped, frowning, jealousy prickling him. "Wait a minute, you can feel my desire for Sora? You want Sora, too!" _I'm not sharing Sora with anyone! He is mine alone! He always has been, and he always will be, no matter what Kairi thinks!_

Shocked outrage. _"Lord, no! Do not be daft, child. I have absolutely no interest in the Keyblade Master, whatsoever."_

Riku relaxed. "Oh, alright then." He settled down into his chair again, and turned his gaze upon the fire. _But… _"If you don't feel desire for Sora, then who do you feel it for?" He recalled the touch upon his face, somehow his own, and yet not. _So weird. _He shuddered.

Silence for a long moment. _"I think that you already know the answer to that question."_

Riku felt his face flame again. "You want me?"

Irritation. _"Do not let it go to your head, child."_

Riku swallowed. "But why?" Suddenly the heat in the room was unbearable. He loosened his shirt. The fire crackled in the background.

Another long moment of drawn silence, followed by a resigned sigh. _"You are a sight to behold. Every bit as breathtaking as the view of Hollow Bastion that you so admire."_

Riku's breath caught and he realized that he was flattered. _No one has ever called me breathtaking before._ "…Thank you…" _No one has ever wanted me that way. Girls always thought I was too pretty, guys always thought I was too manly. No one ever wanted me. _He rose slowly to his feet, his eyes averted. "Not even Sora, and he was my best friend." Riku sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

__

"Riku… I know that it is lonely at the top. Yet, do not despair. It is not becoming of someone with your beauty and power."

Riku managed a smile. _I have beauty now. _"If you say so."

Hesitant. _"Riku, allow me to make you feel better."_

Riku blinked. _Is he going to do something weird again? _"How?"

__

"Do not ask questions, lest I revoke my offer. Only trust in my assurance that your mood will be vastly improved afterwards. Do you accept, or not?"

Accept what? Riku wondered, absently rubbing his toes against the soft bear pelt. _Whatever it is, it can't be too serious. Besides, I can fight him. I'm strong enough. _"Yeah, I accept. I guess."

Satisfied. "Good. Then let me in."

After a moment of doubt, Riku nodded, and relaxed. "Okay." At first he didn't feel anything, but then it hit him, a brief jolt of coldness and then it was gone. _What? I didn't feel that when he stroked my face._

"Because I did not invade you completely, I merely exerted just enough to move your hand, but now I have complete control of your body."

Riku felt a twinge of unease. "You're not going to make me jump out of the window, are you?"

Deep laughter. _"That wouldn't improve your mood much, I fear. No, I had something a little different in mind."_

Riku noticed that his toes were digging into the rug again, spasmodically tightening and loosening. He shuddered, as a sudden revelation found him. "You're going to fuck me, aren't you?"

A reproachful groan. _"Must you be so absolutely base and vulgar?"_

Riku shuddered again. "But that's really what it boils down to, right? Fucking me? And you know what, I think I want you to." He felt his hands (**_His_** hands), lifting his shirt, tugging it free from his body, and tossing it casually onto the chair. _This is surreal._

"I know that you want me to, or else I would not go through with it."

"Is that true?" Riku asked, feeling his breathing quicken. "Would you really stop now if I asked you to?" _I doubt it. _The thought only served to make him want it all the more.

__

"Only if you begged. Perhaps not even then."

:xø:xø:x:

Since I don't want to be begging fan fiction not to ban me, you'll have to go to either http: www. mortalcyn. net/ possession1. html or http: adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php? no544172122 to read the rest of this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.

:xø:xø:x:

Slowly, Riku began to come back to reality, panting, his body spent. He rolled over onto his back, his eyes closed, relieved to feel the comforting fur underneath his body. _That was incredible, it was all real! Such power! _"Who are you?" he breathed, wanting to hear it spoken aloud, needing to hear it.

Sated laughter. _"While I admire your undying perseverance in all things, I must take my leave of you now. That little trick has taken it's toll on my powers, and I shall seek rest."_

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, his eyes still closed, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his lover.

__

"Never you mind. However, do not fear. I will be with you, always."

Riku sighed. "Fine." _I'm alone again, but he was right. My mood is much improved, after all. _Exhausted, but content, he opened his eyes.

They were hazel.

:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:xø:x:

****

Notes: I hope there is someone out there who enjoyed this. I just wanted to see a Ansem .x. Riku that wasn't all scary non-con. Especially since those two would look so nice together. drools all over the keyboard

Ansem: Good job.

-Thanks! high fives Ansem I knew we could do it. But Riku's going to kill us when the drugs wear off.

Riku: OO I was drugged!

-Uh oh. Um, thanks for reading everybody! runs

Riku: Get back here, you fool! chases

-Please review! screams


End file.
